Into the Night
by E.E.M
Summary: AU Now common amongst the humans are vampires. Rukia, a vampire knows how it works. That is until a certain strawberry comes along. Little does she know he has a secret all his own.
1. Enter The Strawberry

Into the Night

Chapter 1- Enter the Strawberry

A girl with dark raven hair that went past her shoulders and icy violet eyes looked around the bottom of the dance floor. She was standing on the second floor of _'Nightshift'_ the local club that her brother owned, and this club was also a hit for both humans and vampires.

In this world now, vampires did in fact exist and were common amongst the humans. Humans knew about their existence, but they weren't necessarily afraid of them. It was a more trust type of issue. But maybe it was like that because there are good vampires and bad vampires.

There were 13 covens that were based all in Karakura. This was the center were they all lived and controlled certain parts their regions. All the 13 covens were good. As far as she knew, there weren't any problems in the covens. She could only hope it would stay that way. Yep, that's right. This beautiful young girl was a vampire, and she belonged to one of the covens. Not only that but her brother was a coven leader too.

"Rukia!" The said girl turned around and was met face to face with a girl taller than her, and her strawberry blonde hair flowing behind her. Rukia was very short for her vampire age. She was only 52 years old, and she was so short. There was an upside though. She could get away with a lot of stuff.

"What's up Orihime?"

"Did you hear about the new student coming to Karakura High?"

"No. I didn't. What do you know?"

"Well, rumor has it that it's a guy, and then there are 3 other family members."

Rukia looked away from Orihime and back out into the crowd letting the beat of the music dominate her senses. Orihime looked at her. "Well?"

"Well what? They must be brave. It's not that often that we get newcomers here. I mean come on everyone knows that Karakura is one of the major cities that houses vampires. Usually the people that are here, have already been here for a while. They really have no reason to want to be near us. Why would they? I mean some ways that vampires meet people are by starting fights. If that wouldn't scare them, I don't know what will. Despite us being good, they still do that for fun."

"Well they may not know that we are vampires, but in time they will. They will except us." Orihime said. "They've known us. They won't care what we are."

"She's right." A masculine voice said.

They both turned their heads. "Oh, of course she is. The vampire hunter turned vampire boyfriend would agree. Wouldn't you Uryuu?" Rukia said.

Uryuu moved closer. "Hey Rukia, I chose this life. I love Orihime and I want to be with her. When I found out she was a vampire, I had no clue what to do. I knew that I loved her. We were mortal enemies." Uryuu put his arm around Orihime. "My love for her won out. That was what mattered most. If betraying my father was the only way for me to be with her, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."

Rukia and Orhime smiled. Rukia met Orihime's eyes. "You are so lucky. You got yourself a good one."

Orihime giggled. "Thanks. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go properly greet my boyfriend!"

As they were leaving, Uryuu turned around. "Hey, I'll call you later tonight."

Rukia nodded and watched them exit through the door. She sighed. She remembered that night that they all found out that Uryuu was a vampire hunter. It was horrible to say the least. Orihime, Rukia, and Renji were walking around when they heard noises. They checked it out only to find Uryuu fighting with a member of Coven 11. Renji intercepted the fight and that's when Orihime saw Uryuu. Orihime took off running and Rukia took off after her. Orihime didn't know what to do.

Orihime knew that she loved Uryuu, but she felt so betrayed. It seemed that all communication between them had stopped, only for Rukia to find out that that was not true. Rukia found out that Orihime turned Uryuu. Rukia was furious. He was meant to kill their kind. Why should they except him into their life? Rukia remembered Orihime's voice and eyeys when she said, "_Because I love him."_ After that Rukia convinced the main coven leader, Yamamoto, to let him in. Promising that if he was ever to betray them, they could have her own life.

Needless to say her brother was not pleased, but there was nothing he could do about it. To this very day, Uryuu has not betrayed them. He's betrayed the hunters. He helps Rukia and them to find the hunters. He's very essential to their well-being, because the numbers of hunters has increased. He lives with Orihime, but when he has a chance he breaks into his father's house and steals information. They are all thankful for him. Now, Rukia and Uryuu have a sibling like relationship. He is very protective of her.

Rukia moved to sit down on one of the couches. She scanned her eyes across the people on the second floor. It was amazing how vampires and humans could be together in such an upbeat atmosphere. She could hear the erratic heartbeats in all the humans, but she was trained to ignore the calling for it.

Rukia's coven was the civilized kind of vampires. They never forcibly fed from a human. They either get their blood from a willing human or a shop run by Urahara. Urahara gets the blood from a person he has inside the hospital, and puts the blood in bottles. Smart man that Urahara, but he sure as hell was annoying.

The willing humans knew what they were getting into. Some covens had both human and vampires. Some were friends, like some of Rukia's friends, but they were also willing participants in the food game. Some intended to be turned, like Rukia's friend/lover, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro may be human now but he is also a coven leader who is going to be turned very soon.

Rukia leaned her head back and closed her eyes, remembering her past. At first, she was involved withi Kaien. Kaien was the first guy to ever make her feel welcome. When she was first adopted by the Coven 6th leader she felt so out of place.

It felt like Byakuya never cared about her. She always thought herself as an insignificant person who was thrown into this against her will. Kaien changed that. That was the only thing she was grateful for, Byakuya bringing her in.

Back then, Kaien was around her home because of business. Kaien felt more like family to her than Byakuya ever did. That familial feeling she had for Kaien soon left, and turned into romantic fellings for him. When she was turned at 16, that was a turning point for both of them. That's when their whole relationship started. As soon as their relationship took off, it was ended just as quickly. He was killed, by who they never figured out. Her first thought was vampire hunters, but when her and Uryuu became friends she asked him about it, but he said there was no documents about it. She didn't know what to believe.

After that, she was never the same. She became withdrawn from everybody putting on a mask for some. She couldn't fool her friends though. They knew she was hurting. Then two years ago, she met Toshiro. He was 16 at the time. He was being attacked by a group of rogue vampires because of his size. For a guy, he was a little on the short side. Even though he was, he could handle himself against 4 vampires. A human no less.

That's when Rukia and Ukitake (Coven Leader 13) came upon the scene. After that, the rest was history. Now at 18, Toshiro was going to be turned. The leaders thought he should wait just to see if he would grow a little more. Surprisingly he has. He was taller than her. Now, she really was the shortest one in the group. Well, except for Yachiru, but she was turned at a young age.

Toshiro and Rukia for some unknown reason went from friends to lovers. Maybe it was because he went through something similar in his life, loosing a loved one. They bonded and one thing led to another, so they were now lovers. No strings attached. They could see other people if they wanted.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a noise outside. She closed her eyes and focused. "Look at you all alone! Don't you know better? Coming into our territory? Why don't we have a little talk?" A male voice said. Rukia sighed. _'Thank you heightened senses.' _she thought.

She ran down the stairs. She maneuvered her way through the people on the dance floor, and stopped at the door. _'Don't these motherfucker know how it works?' _Rukia thought angrily.

She softly opened the door, and changed into her animal form. All vampires had animal forms and special gifts. The form Rukia took was a beautiful fully white wolf with icy violet eyes that could freeze you to the core. Orihime always said that's why she could hypnotized people so easily. It all had to do with the eyes.

She made her way into the back alley. She stopped to get a look at her surroundings. She noticed 5 vampires gaining up on some kid. _'Just great'_

She let a small growl escape her lips. They stopped what they were doing, and looked up. They froze when their eyes met hers. In a flash, she was in her human form. She smirked. "What the hell are you doing Ikkaku?"

"Awww….You know I was just having some fun." The guy was trying to pick himself up, but Ikkaku put his foot on the guy's back to keep him down. "Hey! I didn't tell you to get up."

Rukia's eyes fell on the guy. She noticed his unusual colored hair, and from what she could see of his body, he had a damn good one.

Rukia snapped out of her reverie when somebody spoke up. "Ms. Kuchiki, what are you doing out here?" Rukia's eyes narrowed and she let out an angry sigh. "How is that any of your damn business Yumichika?"

Yumichika's eyes fell on her as he flipped his shoulder length hair. "I'm just stating a simple fact. We heard from Yachiru who heard from leader Zaraki that your brother has forbidden you to be out past 12 o'clock. It is now 1:45."

Ikkaku smiled. _'Got her there.'_

Rukia smirked while Ikkaku's smiled faded. "Well yeah but see, I remember at a meeting that the coven leaders had, Yamamoto stated that no one is supposed to pick a fight with a human. The rules have now changed. You" Rukia pointed to the group, " did. I wonder what he would say? Especially your leader. He's the one who is always looking for a great fight. What would he say about you 5 adding shame to your coven?" She shrugged with an innocent look on her face.

Ikkaku stammered, "Well, y-y-you see. Well, le-le-lets forget this e-ever ha-happened…what do you say?"

"You read my mind." Rukia said as Ikkaku removed his foot of off the guy's back. "Lets go" Ikkaku said. In a second they were gone.

The guy on the ground groaned. Befor he could look at her Rukia had changed into her animal form. He sat up on his knees expecting to see the girl who had helped him, but his eyes only saw the icy violet eyes of the wolf.

The wolf went towards him. His eyes never left her. The wolf stopped in front of him, and he raise his hand cautiously to pet her.

"So were you the one who helped me?" he questioned. "No, you couldn't have…There was a girl here. I'm sure of it." His eyes finally left hers and went to his stomach where they had cut him. _'The hell'_ Rukia thought. The cut had healed.

"Well," He took his hand away from her. "If you see her again…Tell her I could've taken care of those bastards myself, but thanks…I guess." Rukia's eyes met his again. She was slowly pulling him in. '_Tell me your name…Then go' _she demanded as she communicated to him telepathically.

"Ichigo…"he said suddenly as he stood up and left.

The form of a girl now replaced the wolf. "Well Ichigo, you are most welcome…" With that said she turned around and left.

A/N: Wow! I can't believe the first chapter of my story is up! I'm so happy. I hope you all like it. All thoughts welcomed, even flamers. Sorry if some spelling is off, and I'm not good with honorifics (-chan, -san, -kun) so those won't be in this. Sorry! This is an AU too. Just too let you know.

This first chapter was more of an explanation chapter, so I'm sorry if it's boring. It will get more interesting, and yes, Ichigo will be in more. I just wanted to get some background on Rukia.

I'll update soon. A good belated Christmas present would be to review.

Like I said good and bad reviews welcomed. And if you have any questions please ask. I'll try to answer them.

Review Please!!! And for those who celebrate Christmas…Merry Christmas!!!!


	2. Reflections

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach...That makes this world very sad... :'(

* * *

Into the Night

Chapter 2

Rukia opened the door softly. _'Please let him be asleep!' _She thought as she went in and closed the door. She cringed as she heard the click of the door and lock. _'Damn thing has to be so loud' _She treaded her way to the stairs all the while cursing that Ichigo guy for making her so late and making her behind schedule. Alright, maybe she did play a part in that situation too. She couldn't help it. She lost track of time for just a bit. But before she could even set a foot on the first step, he spoke.

"Now, please enlighten me Rukia. What brings you home at 2:00 at night?" Rukia slowly turned around.

"Byakuya…I thought that you would be asleep."

"Sneaking in." He gave her a look. "I specifically told you to be home by 11:30, 12 at the latest. I compromised with you. Instead of staying home at night, I let you go out. Only because you said you would be home at the time I wanted. An explanation at this point would be nice." Byakuya said with a surprisingly even tone. Rukia has known him long enough. Despite that emotionless face he wore, she knew his emotions like the back of her hand.. He was mad.

"Nothing to explain. I was out with Orihime and Uryuu. I guess I just lost track of time. I'm sorry"

"You should feel that way. Do not be late again." He said as he walked past her up the stairs.

"Byakuya-" He cut her off. "I promised Hisana that I would protect you. From not just the hunters, but from other vampires too. Always keep this in mind. Not all vampires are good." With that said, Byakuya left her alone in the darkness of the hallway.

'_Well that was pleasant.' _She thought as she went up the stairs to her room. When she got to her room she didn't even bother to change, and just got into her bed. Only when she was in be did she sense another presence in the room.

"What the hell are doing in here Renji?" She whispered, annoyance clear in her whisper. She sat up and faced her door where Renji was standing. Seconds later a look of curiosity graced her face.

"I think we both know you know the answer." She looked at him and blinked. He gave her a look that said you have got to be kidding me. "You just talked to him." Soon enough a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Byakuya sent you to look for me, didn't he? Did you tell him anything? I mean you are here befor me."

Renji nodded and said, "He did send me. He wouldn't say it out loud, but someone doesn't have to be a genius to figure out he was worried. I didn't tell him anything though. I told him I couldn't find you. He told me to go after that."

"No one will tell me what's going on. Why is everyone taking extra precautions? Something tells me this isn't just about my sister and her wishes."

"Rukia, I can honestly say I don't know. All the 2nd in commands don't know. It seems as of right now, only the leaders know."

She nodded. She would only except that answer for so long. On to other matters though. "So…How much did you see?"

Renji walked towards the window, and stopped. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He sighed. "I saw you confront Ikkaku and Yumichika, and then I saw you hang around that guy. I left before I could see anymore." There was something in his eyes that she couldn't decipher.

"Renji, they were going to do who knows what to him. I wasn't just going to stand there and do nothing. You know that's not me."

"I saw him, Rukia. Maybe he just reminded you of Kaien, and you felt bad for him." The words left Renji's mouth before he could stop them. _'Damn it' _he thought as Rukia's eyes narrowed, and then took on an indifferent façade. He closed his eyes waiting for the bashing that would soon occur. If there was ever a time he would say she looked like Byakuya, it would be now. He hated it when she would get like this. He hated it more now, since he was the cause this time.

"Leave now Renji." She commanded. Renji slowly opened his eyes. He knew better than to disobey her when she was like this. He wanted to keep his life.

"Hey. I'm so-" Rukia cut him off. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. School starts tomorrow. We need to sleep. Goodnight." Renji shook his head and left.

After he left, Rukia laid back down and pulled up the covers. She looked at the clock and sighed.

'_He had no right to say that…' _she thought.

'_It honestly never occurred to me that he looked like Kaien, but now that I think about it…He did. Different eyes and different hair, but still the same. That guy, Ichigo, there is something strange about him. Did he…Did he really heal himself?' _Rukia shook her head.

'_No, my mind was somehow playing tricks one me. Only Vampires can do that. He did not smell like one at all. His scent smelled human. Man, I am an idiot. But still, to hold his own on some members from coven 11?' _she let her mind trail off.

''_To take a beating by them and to be walking so soon? I'll ask Ikkaku tomorrow. Thanks a lot Renji. Now how am I suppose to get some sleep.'_ So many thoughts were in her head. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping they would go away. After a few minutes of nothing, she threw the covers off.

"Damn it Renji!" she said loudly. Apart of her was hoping he could somehow hear it. "The next time I see you will be hell. You just had to open your big fat mouth!"

Rukia got out of bed, grabbed the jacket that was laying on her computer chair, and left the room. Quietly, so as to not wake any of the covens or their leaders, she made her way outside to the gardens.

Once there, she sat on one of the benches and let the cool air brush against her face. She sat there for a few minutes trying to clear her mind, until she heard a noise behind her. She turned around.

"Are you going to just stand there or what?"

"What are you still doing awake?"

"Well, you know me Toshiro. Sometimes I just can't sleep. It happens at random times actually, but I just have too many things in my mind right now." She turned back around to stare at the fountain in front of her.

He went and sat down next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She shrugged. Not really knowing what to say to him. She snuck a quick glace at him. "Define ok."

He just shook his head. "Forget I asked. I can see that you aren't. What happened?"

"Nothing much. Renji and I just got into a fight. His mouth just said something really stupid."

Toshiro nodded. He knew that whatever Renji had said to get Rukia this upset, Renji was sure as hell going to pay for it. The other thing he knew was that Rukia needed to get some sleep. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on." Rukia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to help you get to sleep." He said with a smirk on his face.

She gave him a small knowing smile. "And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked as she gave him her hand. In one swift motion, he pulled her up and turned her around so her back was pressed up against his chest. "Come with me and find out…" He whispered into her ear.

She gave a small laugh. "You know Toshiro, you aren't even a vampire yet, but you already have that seductive voice down." She got out of his grasp, so she was facing him.

He gave her a semi-annoyed look. "Look. I'm trying to help." His faced softened . " Will you let me?"

"Lead the way…"

He took her hand softly and led her into the house and up to her room.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- 

A hand slammed down on an alarm clock shutting it off. _'Damn. I hate the start of a school year.' _There was a knock on the door.

"Ichigo, are you up yet?"

After a few seconds, he replied. "Yeah Yuzu. I'm up." Ichigo got up and opened the door.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Dad brought some home last night." She said while holding a black mug out at him. "I was wondering if you wanted some." Her eyes where somewhat pleading. He took the mug from her and set it on his desk. He mumbled his thanks as he grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Ichigo stepped into the shower and let the hot water beat down on him. He closed his eyes as flashes from the night before bombarded his mind. The two questions that where so apparent in his mind were: 1. Where the hell could that girl have gone so fast? It wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. That he knew for sure. He heard her talking. He knew they said each others names, but the one problem remembering names. He was pretty bad at that. 

The second question that he asked himself was, what of the wolf? How could a wolf be here most of all? He touched it, so he knew it was real. All of this was two confusing for him. He decided to stop thinking about it, and most off all to just get this day over with.

After 15 minutes in the shower, he got out, wrapped a towel around him, brushed his teeth, then went back to his room. He got his school uniform that he got the day before from his closet, and quickly put it on.

When he was done dressing he went downstairs. He saw his two sisters sitting at the table.

"Hey Karin, where's dad? I noticed that he didn't try to kill me this morning."

Karin looked up from her book. "He had to go to work at the hospital. He got a call early this morning. You should thank me bro. He wanted to be here to see you off on your first day." A smile came on to her face. "He was going to wake you up, but I gave him a good kick to emphasize the fact that he should not do that."

"That was very mean Karin. Dad only wanted to see him go off on his first last day off school." Yuzu said coming in from the kitchen.

He gave a small smile only reserved for his sisters. He grabbed his backpack from the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm gone. I'll see you after school. Stay away from the boys or I will kick their asses."

"Ichigo…Wait!" Yuzu called. "You didn't eat anything"

He shrugged. "Not hungry."

"Did you at least drink what I gave you?"

He shook his head. "You need to drink some. You haven't had any in two weeks. Your going to grow weak." Yuzu said concern etched all over her face.

"That's not going to happen. I'm stronger than your ordinary vampire, even if i am only half. We all know that." He said trying to ease her concern.

"Fine. Promise me after school, you will drink some."

He smiled. "I promise."

"With me and Karin in the room." He gave her a look. She stared right back. Unfazed. He finally nodded, and then he left.

She gave a heavy sigh, and went back to the kitchen. Karin looked at Yuzu.

"What do you thinks wrong Karin? I'm worried. Ever since we found out we were going to come here…He's been different."

Karin nodded. "I know."

"It's not even close to mom's death. I mean its early September for goodness sakes."

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that this is where she died. I think we came here to visit one of dad's friends, then it happened. At least, that's what dad told us."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry Yuzu. He'll be back to normal soon."

'_Hopefully' _Yuzu thought.

"Let's get going to school. We don't want to be late on our first day." Yuzu nodded.

'_What is going on ichigo?'_

* * *

A/N YAY!! Done with chapter 2!! Hope you all like it. Now i'm going to go and think of what to write for chap 3! 

I had most of this chapter written, the other half was free written. The next update might take alittle longer because i like to have them written out. I really wanted to get this chapter out though, so i did.

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Hopefully, you all will stick with me through this fun journey of writing. Maybe i'll even get some more reviewers.

I decided to go and make Ichigo a vampire...What do ya'll think? Should i have made him something else? I wanted him and Rukia to sorta be the same. That way they could have a deeper connection.

And yes... Something is worring Byakuya. That means something is brewing in the vampire world...but what. I hope it's not that obvious.

I really hope you all liked this chapter. Think of this as a happy new year present!!

Sorry if this is a long authors note...My last parting words will be...drumroll please...

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!!! (any and all reviews welcome!!)


	3. First Day of Hell? Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. That makes this world very sad…

A/N: Hey Peeps! How is everyone doing? Hope you are doing good. Anyway, this note is to let you all know that this chapter and the next takes place at school. They are all in 11th grade (they are juniors), except for Ikkaku and Yumichika, who are seniors (they do have lunch with the rest of them though.).

I'm also going to explain how they sit. They all sit towards the back. The list is going backwards to forwards, left to right. There is only one row left behind Rukia. 1st row: Renji, Rukia, Chad. 2nd row: Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu. 3rd row: Senna (Not apart of Rukia's Group), Mizuiro, Keigo. Chizuro sits in front of Keigo.

I just re-read that, and I have no clue if that made sense. If you are confused please tell me, and I will see if I can explain it better. (Sorry that this was long too… ...On with the story!)

* * *

Into the Night

Chapter 3- First day of…Hell? Part 1

This morning the school year has officially started. No one whatsoever was excited for this oh so joyful experience. Right now, Rukia and Orihime were the only ones residing in homeroom. They had both decided to get an early start (It was either that or be late as hell). They had woken up at 5:45to do what they needed to do to be at school by 7:30. Rukia had just finished telling Orihime about her adventure the night before.

"Wow…" Orihime said as Rukia finished explaining what had happened the night before. After a second Orihime frowned. "Where was I?" She asked Rukia.

"You," Rukia said as she moved from the window to her seat. "Were probably, oh, I don't know, making out with your boyfriend."

A light blush spread across Orihime's face. "Oh, yeah right." Rukia gave a small laugh. "Remember Orihime, no glove no love." Orihime's mouth fell open. By this time Orihime looked like a cherry.

"How can you say that?" She whined.

Rukia shrugged. "First day of school, ya know. I'm trying to make me feel better. Not only that, but I am running off of only less than 3 or 4 hours of sleep."

"Yep. No sleep last night. I bet you and Toshiro had a _very_ busy night last night."

Rukia looked at Orihime. "Now that's just mean." Orihime only smiled, but then the smile faded. "Just between us, Uryuu and I haven't…ya know…" She trailed off.

"Do you want to?"

"I think I do-" Rukia cut off Orihime.

"If you think you want to, you shouldn't do it. You need to know that your ready. Until you can give me a straight yes or no, wait. Please wait."

Orihime nodded. "But, it is your body. I'll support what ever you decide. Whether it be now or later."

"Thanks Rukia. Besides Uryuu is a gentlemen. We have talked about this before, and he has told me that he will wait. No matter how long that'll be."

"Good for you."

"Now about you and Toshiro…"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "What about us?"

"Do you regret it?"

"No. He was there when I needed someone. Even if at first it was just physical. It did turn into a good friendship. That's all that matters. We both understand that this isn't permanent. This will eventually stop when one of us meets another person that we could see ourselves with."

"I guess…"

"You don't have to be fine with it Orihime."

"As long as your happy, I'm happy. You are happy, right"

As Rukia was going to answer, the door opened and students began entering the room. Including Uryuu and some of their other friends. Before any could make it towards them, Rukia turned to Orihime.

"Don't tell any of them about last night. Only you and Renji know, and I want to keep it that way."

Orihime nodded. "Of course. I-." Orihime's eyes looked behind Rukia. "Oh. Good morning Uryuu!"

"Good morning Orihime, Rukia." Uryuu said while taking his seat. When he was in his chair, Orihime reached across the aisle and took his hand. Uryuu smiled at Orihime, while Orihime smiled back.

He turned towards Rukia. "I tried calling you last, but you didn't answer."

Rukia's eyes met his as images of her and Toshiro flooded her mind. Now that she thought about it, she did vaguely remember hearing something ring, but she dismissed it.

"I was busy."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"What time did you and Orihime get in last night?"

"Around 1. You?"

"Same time."

"You look tired." He said while studying her features.

She rolled her eyes. "Do not get all older brother on me."

"I am merely stating an observation. Is there a reason I should get all "older brother" on you?" She shook her head. "It's all good Uryuu." Uryuu and Rukia were having a little standoff with their eyes, that was until Orihime broke it.

"Hey guys!"

Heys and hellos were mumbled throughout the crowd.

They all took their seats.

"Well! I'll be darned! What the heck Is wrong with everyone?"

The girl on Orihime's left spoke.

"It's the first day of school Orihime. Please be kind and let us sleep."

"Aww…Come on Tatsuki. Be happy. Oh, and why weren't any of ya'll at the club?"

No one got a chance to answer as the teacher walked in.

"I hope everyone had a great summer." Loud groans were heard all around the room. "Quit your complaining. I know I had a great summer." The teacher moved from her desk to the door.

"Before we begin, I want you all to welcome our new student." She opened the door, and Rukia's eyes widened. Orihime quickly turned towards Rukia.

"Hey isn't that…" Orihime trailed off as she saw Rukia's face.

"Oh my Peter Petrelli." (A/N: I love that saying. I heard it off of Kyle XY! Great show.)

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The teacher finished. Sure enough there stood the guy from the night before.

* * *

Short chapter, Yes I know. I wanted to get this out. Sorry for the long authors note at the top. I'll keep this one short. The chapter title may not make sense for this chapter but I couldn't think of a better name. Therefore I dubbed this one part 1. 

I haven't felt so good recently. I don't know why. Hopefully, I will be better soon.

I thought it was a good place to finish. I hope you all like this one, the next chapter should be out soon. (And hopefully...So much better)

Any questions please ask…and for my parting words…

Please Review. (All reviews accepted.)


	4. The Dreaded AN

Hmmm...

Sorry people, No chappie.

This story has been bugging me. First story I had ever posted...then I started Homecoming and this one went to the back of my head. But, I never forgot it. How could I? I couldn't. In truth, I lost interest in it. I had this story planned out, then it left me. I've been contemplating for a while what to do with this one...and I've finally made a decision.

I will redo this story into...basically the same thing, but with differences in it. For one...No half vampire Ichigo. He will be human...for a while...dun-dun-DUNNNN!!

Why the change? Why redo it now?

My vampire obsession has kicked back into gear. Thanks to the release of _Breaking Dawn_...WooHoo!! I love the Twilight saga. Rereading those books made me rethink this whole story.

So I will leave it up for **3 days**. It will be taken down on **Tuesday**. I want to hear what the people who read this story think about my decision...If they still remember this one.

My main priority will be Homecoming, but I will work on the new story on the side. It will be called the same title though. It will still be Into the Night.

Hopefully, you all understand where I'm coming from, and this will not hinder your judgement as to whether or not you will read the new version of this story in the future.

I thank you for your time, and support that you reviewers have given me.

Please feel free to share your thoughts about what I've decided.


End file.
